By Her Side
by Zinala
Summary: Draco is feeling out of place, until Luna comes along and gives him somewhere to be. By her side. Druna fic.


**A/N **So this came to me out of nowhere. It's not very long, and I fear it may be slightly OOC to the end, but not much. I love Druna fics so I thought I'd share one of my own! Reviews are greatly appreciated. I may continue this if anyone would be interested!

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy had changed a lot since the ending of the war. Or maybe he was always this boy – this man, he had no clue. For so long who he was had been overruled by who his father was, who his father served. But now it was over, or as over as it could be. Draco looked to the arm, and though covered, he could see perfectly the Dark Mark that had been left forever etched on his skin. He never wanted it. He just wanted his father's approval, his parents lives spared, but never did he truly wish to work for the Dark Lord. His face scrunched up in distaste as he kicked the dirt up from where he sat in the courtyard.<p>

Upon the war ending, he returned for his final year of schooling at Hogwarts. His family, though still haughty as ever, did aid in the rebuilding of the school. Draco didn't think his father ever really wanted this either. His father was ultimately a coward. On who would do anything to protect his family, but a coward no less. He stood with the Dark Lord for fear of losing his family, rather than going with those who could help him protect them. To say that Draco was disgusted with his father would be an understatement. No longer did he wish the approval of him. In fact, if he could, he'd drop the Malfoy name all together.

But it wouldn't change things. It wouldn't change the looks he got when he walked down the halls, or how people whispered of his Dark Mark while his sleeves were rolled up in potions. It didn't keep people from hating – even fearing him. Everything he was seemed to be a repellant and he found himself only having the company of Moaning Myrtle to keep himself occupied. He didn't mind too much though. She had been there for him when he had needed it most during the war, and he found a friend in the slightly unhinged ghost.

He thought on the time he spent with her as he watched the students walk about the courtyard. He envied them, all with their friends while he was an outsider. Even among his own house he was an outsider. After the war, no one wanted to be associating with a Malfoy. They were cowardly, evil, just plain wretched in the eyes of the wizarding world. All things Draco attributed to his fathers' actions and – in part – his own. But he was different now.

No longer did he yearn for the approval of his father that he went around, nose in the air, talking down to anyone he pleased. No, he was different indeed with the way he walked down the hallways, almost appearing small in stature. But he hadn't lost his self respect. He would not become his father who had become a mess since the end of the war, rotting away in Azkaban now. He refused to cause his mother the pain of losing another one of the people she held dearest.

Giving a sigh he scanned the courtyard again, envying even more the students that passed with smiles – sometimes they passed with stares his way, pointing and whispering. He just gave a sneering look and they would stop…for the moment anyways. That was enough for Draco. Even one moments reprieve from the glares and whispers was enough for him and he would do just about anything to grant him that moment of solace.

So lost in his own musings, Draco didn't notice the figure that had come to sit down next to him. "You know, you don't have to sneer. You're much too handsome for that, I think." Snapped out of his reprieve at the airy, calm words, he looked next to him to find none other than one Luna Lovegood sitting close next to him, staring straight ahead. He gave a snorting sort of noise and looked at her with his protective glare one.

"What do _you _want, Loony?" His words were scathing, mean in a way he didn't really feel. His antagonism towards Potter and his friends wasn't what it used to be. It had turned more into a respect – a grudging one, but a respect nonetheless. She just smiled at his words and soon he found her hand grabbing his own. He couldn't help but gape slightly at the girl as she looked to him with her smile in place.

Draco had always known she was a lovely girl – if a bit odd looking, but still lovely with her dirty blonde hair and wide grey eyes. It was almost a baby doll look she had, and it fit her perfectly. The smile spread across her lips only added to the effect and he found himself thinking just how beautiful she was.

"I know you're different, Draco." She said it matter-of-factly and he quirked a brow. He found it hard to believe that anyone in Potters regime would find him any bit approachable, but he knew Luna had always been different. It was difficult not to know of her eccentricity, the way she waved it freely and people teased her for it. Seeing how sweet she was, how beautiful, he couldn't believe he was ever among those that tortured her.

And here she was, holding his hand and offering one of her breath taking smiles. When he didn't speak, she took it upon herself to fill the air with her serene words, as if there wasn't a care in the world. She took back to looking straight ahead towards the courtyard and spoke. "It's not hard to see…plus, I hear you talking to Moaning Myrtle. But I always knew you weren't truly bad…just misguided. You had a terrible burden to bear, one I'm certain you wanted nothing to do with." She said the words so lightly, as though he had never tormented her. As if he had never sneered her way and called her Loony, much like he just had.

He felt a pang of guilt for all the times he had mistreated her, all out of some misguided sense of superiority. He was learning that he was no better than anyone else here at Hogwarts and even starting to believe that he was in fact worse than most. "Luna…" he had never called her by her real name before, and here he was, grabbing her hand right back. Her smile broadened and she laced her fingers with his, not caring about the stares of passersby.

"I know you're sorry. You don't need to say the words. I can see it in your eyes." To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Anyone seeing his changes, believing them, was a shock to him but to hear it from someone he was never nice to…it meant worlds to Draco. Even if he didn't want to admit it, her words meant a lot, and he couldn't help a slight smile from spreading across his lips.

"That's much better, Draco. I think a smile is befitting such a handsome face." She said it with seemingly no shame, no blush to her cheeks like most girls would have, but like it was merely an observation. She faced him, staring straight into his eyes unabashedly with her words and smiled reassuringly. As if to tell him that everything would be fine, and that all the stares and whispers would pass.

While he wasn't sure he believed the message her eyes conveyed, he was glad for it nonetheless. It was nice to have reassurance from someone other than his mother. To hear kind words from an outside source was something he never expected he'd get. He didn't think himself worthy of such kindness, but the look in Luna's eyes assured him that yes, he was worthy. She gave his hand a slight squeeze and said, "Did the wrackspurts get you?" She asked with seriousness, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, Luna. The wrackspurts are clear away from me I think." He didn't bother to ridicule her for believing in such ridiculous creatures. He knew nothing he said would make her think otherwise. He looked to their enclosed hands and found that he liked the way hers fit into his and hoped that perhaps she'd be willing to lend her hand to him more often.

She gave a laugh, a loud one that was most unfitting for the situation, but he found it charming. It was so Luna of her, but what else could he expect? She never bothered to be anyone but herself. Leaning in, she caught him off guard by planting a kiss firmly on his lips. It was short, and sweet, and when she pulled back she said, "Of course you can have my hand more often. I think I'd quite enjoy that."

He was amazed that she seemed to have known his unsaid thoughts, and smiled at the kiss they just shared. He looked at her, still amazed, as she stood up and tugged at his arm. "Well, we should get a move on don't you think?" she said it with a smile.

"Indeed." He agreed, standing up and smiling back at her equally as wide. Perhaps he wouldn't have to be so alone anymore, he mused with a slight air of excitement. He supposed he'd have to tell Moaning Myrtle that they're time would have to be cut back. He had a living girl to attend to now, it seemed. He knew that now he had a place he belonged. By her side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Well, I'm thinking I may continue this for a few more chapters. Only if anyone's interested. I love it as is though, so no promises. But if you're interested in more, just let me know ^^ Reviews are love!


End file.
